theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 37 - Which Ever Way The Snail Blows! Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Which Ever Way a Snail Blows!"Mr. Krabs: (Looks through a telescope) Hmm? Where could they be? They've should've been here hours ago. Arrgh! Not a customer in sight. (Puts his telescope away) If I don't make any money today, Soon I will be spending my day off taking out the garbage. (Sighs) What could be possibly get any worse than this? (Went back inside the restaurant. SpongeBob and Little Dollar are playing fetch the pet ball) SpongeBob: Okay, Little Dollar see the pet ball! Fetch! (Throws it and Little Dollar slithers after it and catches it in his mouth) Little Dollar: (Spits the pet ball out of his mouth into SpongeBob's hand) Way cool, SpongeBob come on do it again! SpongeBob: Okay! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! What the barnacles do you think you're doing? SpongeBob: Me and Little Dollar are playing fetch the pet ball, Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar: Yeah that's right. I wanted to show how I do that trick with all my snail friends. Mr. Krabs: So I see. Boy, My snail Little Dollar is cheap, green and rich like me. Not just a fool like you. SpongeBob: Just take a break and play with us, Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar here wants to do a cool trick with this pet ball. Little Dollar: Yeah dude. I want to do a cool trick. Mr. Krabs: Okay. (SpongeBob hands the pet ball to him) See this pet ball, Little Dollar. Go get it boy! (Throws it really far and Little Dollar slithers after it and catches it in his mouth. He splits the pet ball into Mr. Krabs' claws) Good boy. SpongeBob: You see, Mr. Krabs? That's how you take care of your snail while playing with him. Mr. Krabs: You're right, SpongeBob. I guess playing with your snail isn't half so bad after all. SpongeBob: I even played with Gary while fetching the squishy pet ball and we even played tag. Little Dollar: Now those pet games are fun indoors, man. Fred: (Comes in) Ruff up those fryers 'cause I'm sure hungry for some... (Mr. Krabs grabs him and runs him out the door) Help! Help! (Mr. Krabs throws him out the door) My leg! Mr. Krabs: Can't you see we're closed!!? Little Dollar: What was that? Mr. Krabs: Just one of my annoying customers. Now ready for another fetch!? Little Dollar: I'm ready! Patrick: (Comes in) Morning Krusty Crew! SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! What's going on with you today, buddy? Patrick: Guess what? We're leaving three days for the annual jellyfish convention in ukulele bottom this weekend. We're having a jellyfishing contest this week. SpongeBob: That's great, Patrick! Mr. Krabs: There's a jellyfish convention in ukulele bottom this weekend? I wanna go! Patrick: Better believe it, Mr. Krabs. Come on, SpongeBob our bus is waiting! SpongeBob: Coming, Patrick! Mr. Krabs, could you watch Patrick and me do a little jellyfishing with you and Little Dollar? Mr. Krabs: Sure thing, boy-o. SpongeBob: Thanks, Mr. Krabs! (Walks out with Patrick) Little Dollar: Annual Jellyfish Convention? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who are waiting for the bus at the bus stop) SpongeBob: Seen the bus yet, Pat? Patrick: Not yet, SpongeBob. (Just then Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar came along to SpongeBob and Patrick and waits for the bus with them) Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, lads. SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs. What are you doing here? Mr. Krabs: Little Dollar and I wanted to go with you to the jellyfish convention for three days. Little Dollar: Yes. We don't want to be late for you two watching yourselves jellyfishing. (Later, the bus filled with people holding their jellyfishing nets out the window) Patrick: Oh boy! The bus is here! Come on let's go! Little Dollar: I'm in! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar got on the bus with people holding their jellyfishing nets and the jellyfish convention bus leaves for three days when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the annual jellyfish convention where all the people fish, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar got off the jellyfish convention bus) Mr. Krabs: Here we are, boys! The jellyfish convention! SpongeBob: Hey finally! Patrick: I can't wait for the big jellyfishing contest! Little Dollar: I've never been to a convention of jellyfish before. Mr. Krabs: Follow me, lads! I know where we can find the jellyfishing contest from around this building! SpongeBob and Patrick: Horraaay!! Little Dollar: Oh boy. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went inside the jellyfishing convention building where the big jellyfishing contest is going on today) SpongeBob: Looks like all the people have been signed up for the jellyfishing contest. And Big Lenny is hosting for the contest. Little Dollar: And I should never talk in front of them huh, yellow dude? SpongeBob: That's right, Little Dollar. Patrick: The contest is starting. Crowd: (Talking at once) Big Lenny: Good afternoon jellyfish hunters. Today is going to be a big jellyfishing contest outside where the jellyfish are right now. Whoever catches the most jellyfish outside with their nets wins the contest. SpongeBob: (Took out his ol reliable jellyfishing net) Good thing I have my ol reliable jellyfishing net with me. It's not made of wood but it's made of steel and plastic. Patrick: I'm ready to catch all the jellyfish! Little Dollar: Great. Big Lenny: Let the contest begin! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Went outside to catch some jellyfish) SpongeBob: Yaaay!! Come on, Patrick! Let's catch some jellyfish! Patrick: Yeah let's go! Mr. Krabs: That's the sprint, lads! Little Dollar: I'm not so sure about this. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went outside to catch some jellyfish. The next scene cuts to outside where all the jellyfish are and SpongeBob and Patrick started catching em with their nets while laughing and Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar watched them) Mr. Krabs: Keep up the good work jellyfishing, Boys! Little Dollar: I wish I can go jellyfishing with SpongeBob and Patrick. Mr. Krabs: That's why you don't have a jellyfishing net, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: Oh. Right. (SpongeBob and Patrick catches the jellyfishes inside their nets) SpongeBob: Look, Mr. Krabs we caught em! Mr. Krabs: That's great, boy-o. But how do you let em go? SpongeBob: It's simple you just have to let em go and see how many jellyfish you've caught. Patrick: Yeah. We'll see who will have the most jellyfish in the contest. Little Dollar: I can help with that. (Blows all the jellyfish out of SpongeBob and Patrick's nets) SpongeBob: Little Dollar, you blow all the jellyfish out of the nets of ours? Little Dollar: Yes. That's how I let them go. Patrick: Shocking. Mr. Krabs: All the jellyfish are heading towards the cave. SpongeBob: We better find them! (He, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went after the jellyfishes toward the cave. They went inside the cave to find some jellyfishes but a big jellyfish appeared out of a hiding place filled with big rocks) Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES) Little Dollar: (Gasps) A Giant Jellyfish!!! Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES, is about to zap with his stingers) SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar who saw a giant jellyfish who is about to sting them) Little Dollar: Everybody run for your lives! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar ran out of the cave and the giant jellyfish chased after them) Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES. The Giant Jellyfish chased them back to where they came from really really really far ahead. BUZZES) Patrick: I've got an idea! SpongeBob, do you still have ol' reliable in your pants pocket? SpongeBob: Yes. I do have Ol' reliable buddy! (Took it out of his pants pocket. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar stopped running and SpongeBob jumped and used Ol' reliable jellyfishing net and captured the giant jellyfish) Mr. Krabs: Way to go, SpongeBob! Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Little Dollar: That's my yellow dude! SpongeBob: Why thank you. Patrick: I knew you can do it, buddy. Mr. Krabs: Catching a big giant jellyfish is a big count. Let's bring it back inside so Big Lenny will hear for our judges score! SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs! Little Dollar: I bet this big jellyfish will be worth points for 10,000 dollars a day. Peace out yo! (Scene cuts back inside the jellyfish convention where we see how many jellyfish points they got) Big Lenny: And now it's time to reveal the scores of catching the most jellyfish in the jellyfish convention. Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yeaaaaaah!!! Whoooooo!!! Big Lenny: Tom, Nat, Harold, Bart and Jimmy you've catch 5 jellyfishes your score is... 50 points. Tom: Oh man. Nat: Don't feel bad. We'll catch em next time. Harold: How original. Bart: Yup. Big Lenny: Evelyn, Susie, Mable, Nancy and Tina. You've caught 10 jellyfishes. You're score is... 100 points. Susie: All right!! Mable: Girls rule!! Nancy Suzy Fish: 100's are lucky number! Tina: Yes!! Big Lenny: Shubie, Sadie, Frank, Vera, Charlie and Dale you've caught 6 jellyfishes. You're score is... 60 points. Frank, Vera, Charlie and Dale: Aww man...! Shubie: We've got 60 points. Sadie: How sad. Big Lenny: And SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs you've caught... (Sees the biggest giant jellyfish SpongeBob caught with his Ol Reliable jellyfishing net) Wow! I have never seen a big giant jellyfish in the whole convention! That gives a score of 10,000 points! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yeahhh!! Mr. Krabs: Yes!! Little Dollar: Meow!! Big Lenny: I hear by decree SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs the winner of the contest!! SpongeBob: All right we've won! Patrick: You've said it, buddy! (All the fish in Bikini Bottom cheered for SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar while clapping) Mr. Krabs: I've told you we can do it. Huh boys? Patrick: You said it, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob: And I'm going to let go of the giant jellyfish before we go home. Besides my Ol Reliable jellyfishing net is the best there is. Little Dollar: You can say that again. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar laughs then stops) Patrick: I don't get it. French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Weeks Later... (We cut to the scene of Mr. Krabs' anchor house that night. Little Dollar writes his snail journal of what he did today and Mr. Krabs watched him) Mr. Krabs: Well, Little Dollar we made it back to my house two weeks later that night. Which reminds me. How did you blow all the jellyfish away like that? Little Dollar: Well, Mr. Krabs if you must know I blew them out of SpongeBob and Patrick's nets toward the cave where they are formed together into a giant jellyfish. Pretty crazy huh? Mr. Krabs: Yup. Pretty crazy. Little Dollar: Mr. Krabs, won't we ever go to the jellyfish convention ever again? Mr. Krabs: Some day. Well it looks like we sure had fun today huh? And I bet tomorrow's gonna be a big day right, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: You're right. Good night, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Good night, Little Dollar. (Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar fell fast asleep as we zoom out to Mr. Krabs' anchor home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It's winter time in town! And I'm enjoying the snow but after a near death experience in the snow I vow to never go out in the snow ever again! Because some people threw snowballs at me! SpongeBob: What!? No way! No one throw snowballs at my Gare-Bare. Those boys are gonna pay for what they did! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Frost Fright!!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts